La nación más feliz
by Atsun
Summary: El cumpleaños de España se acerca y, cómo no, sus dos mejores amigos tienen que hacerle el mejor regalo del mundo. ¿El problema? Ninguno de ellos sabe qué regalarle. ¿Harán caso a Holanda y comprarán un yoyó? Quién sabe.


**Disclaimer:** _Axis Powers Hetalia_ no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias:** ligero Espamano al final. Intenté que no hubiera nada. De veras lo intenté. Ah, hay una carta escrita por Romano que es larguísima. Saltadla si queréis (?)

**Notas:** ¡Este fic va dedicado a Jess, que hace un par de días fue su cumpleaños! ¡Felicidades, guapísima! Espero que cumplas muchísimos más. Y bueno, feliz cumpleaños a Toño.

* * *

><p><strong>La nación más feliz<strong>

* * *

><p>El numeroso grupo de bolas de papel tendidos sobre la alfombra amarillo pollo de Prusia se vio aumentado una vez más. Francia suspiró, molesto por el desorden que imperaba en aquel cuarto. ¿Acaso Prusia no sabía tirar bolas de papel a la <em>papelera<em>?

Pero lo cierto era que Francia no podía —ni tampoco quería— reprocharle nada a Prusia, ya que mientras uno se dedicaba a tirar bolas de papel al suelo, el otro envenenaba su cuerpo con cigarrillos de pésima calidad. El motivo de tanto ajetreo y nervios no era otro sino el cumpleaños de _cierta_ persona. Un hombre alegre y amable que siempre amenizaba los momentos que pasaban juntos y, que entre carcajadas y miradas cálidas, aliviaba tensiones entre Prusia y Francia.

_España_, un gran tipo.

Pero por muy «buen tipo» y pegamento del trío de sobones más conocido del mundo entero que fuera, era complicado elegir un regalo de cumpleaños para él. Todos los años era el mismo problema. ¡Todos! Y la dificultad de hallar un presente adecuado se intensificaba más con el transcurso del tiempo ya que cada vez España tenía más y más, por lo que necesitaba _menos_.

—¿No le podemos regalar un gobierno competente y punto? —preguntó Prusia al borde del grito, exhausto y con su rostro mancillado por unas horribles ojeras causadas por la falta de sueño.

Sueño que no tuvo por estar discutiendo qué regalo elegir para cierta personita.

Dado que Francia ignoró su pregunta absurda, Prusia cogió otro folio nuevo y jugueteó con el lápiz de IKEA que habían conseguido gratis un mes antes. De pronto, una oleada de ideas maravillosas inundó su mente y dispuso a anotarlas en la superficie blanca.

—¿Una bicicleta? —Francia alzó las cejas nada más leer las notas de Prusia, quien asintió con vehemencia— ¿Y para qué querría España _una bicicleta_?

—Para nada —admitió Prusia—, ¿pero se te ocurre a ti algo mejor?

—A ver, pensemos en cosas que le gusten a España… —Francia se sentó en la cama de Prusia, aplastando con su trasero un pollito de peluche.

—¡Italia del sur!

—¡No vamos a secuestrar a Romano, Prusia! —exclamó irritado, demostrando una vez más que él era el sabio del grupo— ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó hace dos años?

—Cierto… —chasqueó la lengua. El puñetazo que les metió España cuando vio a su preciado italiano encerrado en una camioneta fue de todo menos épico— ¡Ya sé! ¡Le encantan las tortugas!

—Ya tiene _quince_.

Tras descartar cualquier regalo que tuviera algo que ver con fútbol, italianos amordazados, camisetas con frases ingeniosas y fiestas estrambóticas, llegaron a la más brillante de las conclusiones.

Algo tan brillante y maravilloso que era prácticamente increíble que no se les hubiera ocurrido antes.

—¡A España le gustan los tomates! —exclamaron al unísono con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban.

Ahora sólo tenían que acudir a su amigo Yajú Respuestas y hallar la solución a todos sus problemas. Al parecer, algún chalado ya había preguntado con anterioridad dónde encontrar una tienda en la que vendieran exclusivamente productos relacionados con tomates. ¿Casualidades de la vida?

Probablemente no.

* * *

><p>La tienda, llamada <em>Rincón de un Tomate Solitario<em>, se encontraba en el municipio andaluz de Guarromán. Prusia y Francia se encontraron rápidamente con aquel local tan pintoresco. Se quedaron unos minutos observando simplemente el escaparate, repleto de todo tipo de cachivaches inútiles de color rojo y verde. Había desde tazas, hasta camisetas, juguetes sexuales, libros de autoayuda, armas de destrucción masiva… De_ todo_.

—Francia, creo que hemos encontrado el lugar perfecto —Prusia sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus ojos haciéndole chiribitas ante la idea de lo contento y conmovido que estaría España al ver lo asombrosos que eran los regalos de sus dos mejores amigos.

Porque Francia y Prusia eran sus mejores amigos, no los pelagatos que integraban el Club del Tomate. ¡Esos eran amigos de segunda división!

—¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor de todo, Prusia? —preguntó Francia, casi tan ilusionado como su amigo.

—¡Que somos los **únicos** que conocemos este sitio! —exclamó Prusia, más animado que nunca.

—¡Exacto!

Ambos chocaron sus puños y rieron jubilosos, orgullosos de sí mismos.

Sin más dilación, entraron en la tienda con aires de superioridad, dispuestos a comprarse la mitad de los artículos que estuvieran en venta.

Para su sorpresa, lo primero que vieron al llegar fue a Holanda y Cuba tirando de un tomate de peluche enorme, mientras Italia del norte jugueteaba con un ejemplar único de Pokémon Edición Tomate, Bélgica y Hungría comentaban lo guapo y gracioso que estaría España con un conjunto con motivos —cómo no— de tomate y Austria observaba quedamente una pianola escarlata con un tomate pintado.

Francia y Prusia, atónitos, sintieron que todo su calor corporal les abandonó en cuestión de segundos. Se sentían fríos, _helados _ante el espectáculo que había ante ellos. ¿Cómo era posible que _media_ Europa —y parte de América— estuviera ahí?

¡¿Cómo?

¡Y encima el dueño de la tienda estaba rascándose los huevos en una silla, sonriendo con _autosuficiencia_!

—¡¿Qué mierda hace toda esta gente aquí? —Prusia estaba a punto de tirarse de los pelos.

Francia, en cambio, creía que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

—No puede ser… —dijo Francia, más pálido que la cal y ligeramente tembloroso— ¿Cómo vamos regalarle algo especial a España, si todos hemos pensado en _lo mismo_?

La primera en darse cuenta de que aquel par desolado había llegado fue Bélgica. Se acercó a ellos sonriente, mostrando orgullosa un chaleco y una gorra de color rojo que pretendía comprar para España.

—¡Hola, chicos! ¿Y esas caras tan largas? —los miró sorprendida durante un instante, pero pronto recuperó su semblante juguetón— ¡Mirad! ¿No creéis que el jefe estaría súper cuqui con esto?

—Bélgica, ¿qué haces aquí…?

—Muy simple, tito Francia —la muchacha se sosegó, ya mostrándose más tranquila y menos eufórica por el chaleco y la gorra—. Mañana es el cumpleaños del jefe, así que mi hermano y yo…

—Tú sola —rectificó Holanda tras proclamarse vencedor de su pelea titánica contra Cuba para conseguir el peluche gigantesco.

—Yo sola —repitió Bélgica mientras suspiraba por lo inmaduro que era su hermano—. Pues como es el cumpleaños del jefe mañana, _yo_ —recalcó— busqué en Internet algún sitio donde comprarle cosas monas. ¡Y aquí estoy!

Francia necesitaba llorar en una esquina al sentirse tan poco original. Prusia quería pegarse un tiro y morir como el héroe que había sido durante toda su vida.

—¡Oh, tito Francia! ¡Prusia! —Italia del norte se aproximó también a ellos a la par que agitaba el juego que portaba en sus manos— ¿Vosotros también buscasteis en Internet una tienda donde vendiesen cosas de tomates?

—Qué poco originales —comentó Austria desde su esquinita de marginado. Prusia frunció el ceño, asqueado.

—¡Y tú qué, señoritingo!

—Hungría y yo fuimos los primeros en llegar —matizó mientras se colocaba correctamente las gafas, sereno ante el tono y mirada desdeñosa de la otra nación germana.

Los ojos de Prusia pronto se posaron sobre la sartén roja y verde que sujetaba Hungría con una sonrisa sádica. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, aterrado por lo que pudiera hacer aquella loca con semejante artilugio satánico. Francia, sin embargo, pareció más preocupado por buscar a cierto hombre que _debería_ estar allí. Al fin y al cabo, Italia estaba, Bélgica y Holanda también, así que…

—¿Y Romano? —preguntó Francia, curioso.

—Ah, Roma no quiso venir —explicó Bélgica mientras guiaba al par a las estanterías donde había figuritas muy variadas—. Dijo que un hombretón como España no necesita juguetes tan monos, pero yo discrepo.

—En realidad dijo: «España no es tan subnormal como para querer su casa llena de tomates deformes» —corrigió una vez más Holanda, tan serio y taciturno como de costumbre. Cuba soltó una estruendosa carcajada y se acercó al grupo con un tomate de plástico que sujetaba un micrófono.

—¡Miren qué chistoso! —exclamó, divertido. Presionó un botón y el juguete comenzó a «cantar»:

_Toma que toma tomate, pero mira niña aquí hay tomate_.

—¡Qué cucada! —exclamó Bélgica. Italia asintió, risueño.

Por muy curioso que fuera aquel trasto, Francia seguía preguntándose dónde estaría Romano y qué pensaba regalarle a España. Prusia, como si estuviera leyéndole la mente, pasó un brazo por su hombro y sonrió, confiado.

—Francia, no te preocupes. Estás olvidando que _nosotros_ somos los mejores amigos de España y lo conocemos mejor que nadie —miró a los demás con cierto desprecio y bajó su voz—. _Nosotros_ somos los que escogeremos el mejor regalo de todos.

—Claro que sí —Francia sonrió, aun sí la confianza brillaba por su ausencia.

Francia y Prusia se apartaron prudencialmente de Bélgica y comenzaron a inspeccionar las demás estanterías en busca de algo tan genial y magnífico que hiciera que España se corriera del gusto nada más verlo.

—Este vibrador es muy interesante —admitió Francia con una sonrisa traviesa. Al notar la mirada irritada de su amigo prusiano sobre su nuca, adoptó una pose histriónica—. ¡Es que ya ni bromas se pueden hacer contigo, Prusia! ¡Tanto tiempo encerrado en el sótano de Alemania te ha convertido en un soso!

—Oh, cierra el pico —Prusia continuó rastreando la pista de algún regalo único y especial. Francia, discretamente, sonrió de nuevo al ver otro dildo «tomatoso».

La búsqueda continuó con algún que otro percance, como Austria y Prusia discutiendo sobre quién conocía mejor a España y Hungría amenazando con su aura asesina al pobre prusiano. Francia y Bélgica tampoco parecían ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué tipo de indumentaria agradaría más a su amigo español. Cuba e Italia, los únicos que permanecían en armonía, reían ante los juguetes tan extravagantes con los que se topaban.

Holanda se divertía él solo con un yoyó que, por _no_ variar, tenía forma de tomate.

—No perdamos el tiempo y compremos una cosa sola entre todos —propuso Holanda sin perder su semblante tosco. Las demás naciones lo miraron con interés—. Este yoyó cuesta 1,25. Entre los siete que somos daría a 17 céntimos por cabeza.

La sonrisa inicial de los demás se disipó un poco al escuchar aquello último. No obstante, a todos —incluso a Prusia y Francia— les agradó la idea de comprar un regalo caro y fascinante que maravillara a España para toda la eternidad.

—Si permiten que dé mi modesta opinión —comenzó a decir el dueño de la tienda, que prefirió no preguntarse por qué aquellos extranjeros tan peculiares se dirigían los unos a los otros con nombres de países—, creo que sé cuál es el regalo idóneo para su amigo.

Sacó unas llaves con un colgante con forma de cebolla —¡sacrilegio!—, la mostró orgulloso y guió a sus clientes hacia el almacén. Allí estaba el objeto más maravilloso, caro y asombroso que Prusia —y por consiguiente el resto de naciones menos cultivadas— tuvo el gozo de ver en toda su vida.

El único que pareció inconforme fue Holanda, que seguía arguyendo que el yoyó sería suficiente para alguien tan simple como España. Sin embargo, no protestó en demasía cuando le tocó abonar sus 750 correspondientes. Prusia y Francia, para demostrar que eran indiscutiblemente los mejores amigos de España, pagaron cincuenta céntimos más.

Siete naciones. Un regalo. La futura sonrisa deslumbrante de España y sus ojitos de cachorrillo ilusionado les estaba esperando a todos.

* * *

><p>El sol brillaba el doce de febrero como si quisiera también festejar el cumpleaños de su buen amigo España. Si bien las fiestas de la nación española no solían ser tan lujosas ni extravagantes como las de otros de sus homólogos, sí que destacaban por ser divertidas y amenas para todos los invitados. La calidez del anfitrión, el buen ambiente que rebosaba durante todo el convite, la comida copiosa y lo acogedora que era la morada de España aseguraban siempre horas continuas de carcajadas y regocijo.<p>

España, más radiante de lo habitual, fue recibiendo a cada uno de sus invitados con una sonrisa refulgente y una mirada que rezumaba alborozo y simpatía. Los primeros en colmar al cumpleañero de halagos fueron Prusia y Francia, que entre abrazos, carcajadas y bromas felicitaron a su mejor amigo.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, chicos! —exclamó España con las mejillas suavemente coloradas.

—Si ya está ilusionado con esta palabrería, imagínate cómo reaccionará cuando vea EL REGALO —comentó Prusia a Francia entre risitas.

Hungría y Austria fueron más discretos a la hora de felicitar a su viejo amigo. A quienes les fue imposible pasar desapercibidos fueron Holanda y Bélgica. Mientras ella besaba cariñosamente en la mejilla a su antiguo jefe, su hermano tiraba bruscamente de las orejas de España con el pretexto de que «eso era lo que se hacía en los cumpleaños». Sin embargo, se tuvo que detener en el tirón número treinta porque Bélgica ya estaba mostrando atisbos de enfado y tanto uno como otro sabían lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser aquella mujer cuando la ira se apoderaba de su mente.

—Sé que tuvimos nuestras diferencias, ¡pero feliz cumpleaños! —Cuba dio palmaditas en la espalda de España, sonriente.

—¡Muchas gracias! —casi se conmovió al ver que al menos una de sus antiguas colonias no le guardaba rencor— ¿Sabes? Por muchos rifirrafes que tengamos, te considero un gran amigo y…

—No exageres —las palmaditas se tornaron en golpes fuertes, aun si Cuba permanecía risueño.

El que salvó a España de no morir fue Alemania, cuya presencia hizo que Cuba se detuviese y se retirara como si nada hubiera sucedido. Alemania y España estuvieron unos segundos mirándose, sabiendo ya qué rumbo iba a tomar su conversación.

—España —posó su mano sobre el hombro de la nación, un poco nervioso e incómodo por aquella situación—, feliz cumpleaños. Espero que este año sea favorable para ti y tu gente.

—¡Porque peor ya no te puede ir! —gritó Prusia entre carcajadas desde el otro punto de la sala. España frunció el labio.

—Gracias, Alemania —recuperó su sonrisa—. He preparado gazpacho hecho con _pepinos_ españoles en tu honor.

Deslumbrantes y a la última moda, aparecieron los hermanos Italia. Veneziano se lanzó a los brazos de España, felicitándolo contento y deseándole un año próspero y repleto de alegría. Romano estaba deseando que aquellos dos se soltaran para poder congratular a su antiguo jefe.

—Oye, España —hizo una pausa en la que miró a España fijamente, como si con ella intentara comunicarle algo que con palabras le sería imposible—. Ya vas viejo.

—¿No tienes nada más que decirme? —preguntó con un tono juguetón, expectante ante lo que Romano le fuera a decir.

—Sí… —apartó la mirada, abochornado— Feliz cumpleañ…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, España ya le estaba espachurrando con su abrazo de oso. Romano correspondió entre insultos y murmullos sobre lo idiota y sentimentaloide que era España.

Las siete naciones implicadas en la compra del mejor regalo de todos los tiempos se miraron las unas a las otras con complicidad. El momento en que España besaría el suelo que ellos pisaran estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

El primero en mostrar su regalo fue Grecia, que en un arrebato de originalidad agasajó a España con unos pantalones vaqueros bastante sugerentes. Francia y Bélgica sonrieron, contentos con el buen criterio del griego.

—¡Espera, ahora vamos nosotros! —Prusia se levantó. Pronto las otras seis naciones hicieron lo propio— España, tus _mejores amigos_ —señaló a Francia y a sí mismo— y esos de ahí —hizo un gesto con la mano— hemos querido comprarte el mejor regalo del universo, porque eres un tío genial.

—Pero antes de nada, queremos leerte una carta que hemos hecho Austria, Hungría, Bélgica, Holanda, Cuba, Italia, Prusia y yo —Francia sacó un sobre de su bolsillo y plasmó una sonrisa tranquila, una de aquellas que apenas solía dibujar, pero que engatusaba más que cualquiera de los gestos románticos o galantes que solía regalar gratuitamente a los demás.

—¡La leo yo! —Prusia quitó la carta de malos modos, ante la mirada reprobadora de Francia— «España, amigo nuestro, deseamos que pases este día feliz, rodeado de los tuyos y cumplas muchísimos años más. Te los mereces. Para demostrarte nuestro cariño incondicional, te hemos comprado un regalo estupendo. Espero que te guste tanto como a nosotros».

La sala estalló en aplausos y vítores. El mismísimo España tenía curiosidad por saber qué era aquel regalo tan extraordinario del que le estuvieron hablando todo el rato. Finalmente, Holanda, Cuba y Hungría trajeron una caja gigantesca que habían estado «ocultando» en el jardín. La caja, grande y pesada, estaba adornada con tomates y un lacipondio rojo y amarillo. Veneziano, discretamente, presionó un botón para que el himno de España sonara de fondo.

España sonrió emocionado, tal y como hacía siempre que escuchaba la Marcha Real. Prusia y Francia le instaron a que se levantara del asiento y fuera a abrir el mejor de los regalos que iba a recibir en su vida y él, más feliz que una perdiz con castañuelas, se dispuso a desgarrar ávidamente el envoltorio, como si fuera un niño que acababa de devorar con la mirada su regalo de Navidad.

Cuando la caja ya estaba desprovista de lazos innecesarios y papel de regalo hortera, España la abrió finalmente y, con cierto esfuerzo, logró sacar el obsequio que con tanto amor habían comprado algunas naciones para él.

Sus ojos verdes se toparon con un robot casi tan alto y el triple de ancho que él. Era un tomate con gafas de sol, sombrero mexicano y unas maracas casi tan inmensas como el ego de Prusia. Romano sintió la imperiosa necesidad de coger un bolígrafo y pintar un bigote en aquella superficie roja.

—¡Dale al botón! ¡Dale al botón! —exclamaron Prusia y Francia al unísono.

España obedeció y presionó el botón que se situaba en la parte trasera del tomate. Una melodía muy conocida para él por poco le ensordó. La calidad del sonido era pésima y los bracitos del robot se movían mecánicamente, chirriando con brusquedad.

—_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Es__-pa-ña, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena_ —el supuesto ruido de las maracas perturbó tanto a España que retrocedió un par de pasos—._ Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Es-pa-ña. ¡Eh, Es-pa-ña! ¡JARL!_

Los autoproclamados mejores amigos de España se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron a comprobar cuál era el semblante del cumpleañero. ¿Estaría llorando de la felicidad? ¿Sus ojos serían más deslumbrantes que un par de esmeraldas? ¿Se habría orinado encima debido a la inmensa emoción de la que era preso?

La respuesta a todas aquellas preguntas fue un rotundo NO.

España tenía cara de palo. _De palo_. Contemplaba el magnánimo robot como si fuese una mosca en la pared o una mota de polvo en un jersey viejo. La ilusión de Prusia y Francia se desvaneció completamente, como si nunca hubiera un ápice de alegría en sus rostros. Los tres estaban inexpresivos. Dos de ellos se sentían decepcionados porque a su amigo no le gustó el gran regalo que tenían para él, mientras que otro se debatía internamente qué había hecho mal en el último año para que las naciones a las que consideraba cercanas a él le diesen un tomate mexicano en la que figuraba el mensaje «Viva Espana!» pintado en una maraca y que encima cantaba _mal_ una canción —española, eso sí— a la que él tenía aprecio.

Pero España era un hombre agradecido. Quizás el regalo no era de todo de su agrado, pero quería creer que sus amigos se habían esforzado por comprar un obsequio adecuado para él. Maestro de las sonrisas falsas, España esbozó una pequeña y tímida. Prusia y Francia detectaron aquella sonrisa poco sincera y se sintieron incluso peor que antes.

—¡Vaya! ¡Un robot que canta mi nombre! —exclamó lentamente, intentando pensar en qué podía tener de bueno aquel atentado contra la vista— ¡Siempre… siempre quise uno así! ¡Vaya, chicos, muchas gracias!

La voz de España era incluso más mecánica que la del robot.

Que ya era decir.

—Tendríamos que haberle regalado el yoyó —murmuró Holanda, aburrido y furioso. Montaría en cólera si no fuera porque había prometido a Bélgica que aquel día, _sólo_ aquel día, no haría ninguna escenita. ¡Pero cualquiera se habría enfadado si le obligaran a pagar cientos de euros por un juguete que ni siquiera era del gusto del agasajado!

Como si pasara un ángel, el gran salón quedó en completo silencio. Ni siquiera Grecia osó bostezar para romper aquella carencia de sonido. España volvió a presionar el botón para alegrar un poco aquel ambiente tan tenso, pero la canción no hizo más que recordar a siete naciones el despilfarre de dinero y tiempo que habían hecho. ¡El viejo que se rascaba los huevos a dos manos les había estafado!

Finalmente, el más cobarde de la sala fue el que se atrevió a romper el silencio:

—Menuda mierda de regalo —afirmó Romano, convirtiéndose de inmediato en el blanco de varias miradas cargadas de odio—. En serio, ¿en qué pensasteis cuando le comprasteis eso?

—¿Acaso tú tienes algo mejor? —inquirió Austria, evidentemente molesto con la conducta socarrona de la parte sureña de Italia.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que _eso_ —replicó. Holanda no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón.

—¡No digas eso, Romano! —España intentó apoyar a los otros países— Si está muy bien… Es _original_ —se rió él solo—. Venga, ¿y tú qué has traído para el jefe?

Romano aclaró la garganta y se levantó. Notó cómo la sangre se le iba apelotonando paulatinamente en las orejas, las cuales ya le ardían con furia. Con parsimonia y la mano temblorosa, sacó una nota del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Todas las naciones lo miraban atentamente, especialmente el propio España.

—He escrito este mensaje, y eso… —se rascó la nuca— Te digo varias cosas. Algunas de ellas me las inventé, porque es tu cumpleaños y se supone que tengo que ser amable, ¡pero _no_ son ciertas! —protestó.

—¡Que la lea, que la lea! —canturrearon Bélgica, Veneziano y Hungría al unísono.

—¡Es personal! Que la lea el memo de España si quiere —cruzó los brazos y se volvió a sentar.

—¡De eso nada, monada! —Bélgica apareció tras su espalda y le arrebató la nota de las manos— Prusia ya leyó nuestro mensaje en alto, así que lo más justo es que tú también leas la tuya.

—¡Devuélvemela! ¡Bélgica, es MUY pers...! —Romano se iba a levantar para recuperar lo suyo, pero el semblante asesino de Holanda le hizo recapacitar. No quería morir en el día del cumpleaños de España, desde luego.

Con una sonrisa felina adornando su precioso rostro, Bélgica comenzó a leer la misiva en voz alta. España la observó atentamente, como si ella fuera la que hubiera escrito aquel mensaje. Romano quería enterrarse y no salir de allí hasta el día catorce. ¡Bélgica iba a leer…! ¡Iba a leer…!

—«Hola, España. ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien. Porque es tu cumpleaños y tal y sería muy triste que estuvieras hecho mierda en tu cumpleaños, ¿no crees? Y aunque eres un poco lerdo, no mereces estar triste, sino feliz. Eres buena gente, aunque seas insoportable, lento y más pesado que una morsa en celo. Siempre me sacas de quicio y eres el único capaz de hincharme los cojones hasta límites insospechados. Bueno, la patata alemana también, pero es diferente. ¿Sabes por qué es diferente? Porque a él le ataco, me vuelvo a mi casa y listo» —Bélgica hizo una pausa para mirar a Alemania, cuyo rostro estaba escarlata. Él sí estaba deseando morir en aquel momento.

—¿Eso era necesario…? —Alemania se cubrió la frente con la mano.

—«Pero contigo no. Me irritas y, como un tonto, sigo a tu lado. Ya no soy tu secuaz y, por mucho que te empeñes, tú tampoco eres mi jefe. Pero siempre estamos juntos con Bélgica y Holanda como amigos. O algo así. Y no te creas que soy el típico penoso que se rodea de cualquiera con tal de no estar solo, ¿eh? Bélgica es adorable, guapa y lista —Bélgica sonrió enternecida al leer aquello. Quería abrazar a Romano y decirle lo lindo y tierno que era—. Y Holanda es el acoplado, pero es soportable. Tú… eres tú. Siempre con esa sonrisa despreocupada, con esa actitud pachorruda, con esa alegría enfermiza que saca lo mejor y lo peor de mí. ¿Sabes? Creo que, muy a mi pesar, eres la persona que mejor me conoce. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. _Demasiado_. Y en todo este tiempo nos hemos enfadado, gritado y dicho lo mucho que nos odiamos. Sobre todo yo. Vale, _especialmente_ yo. Pero también hemos reído, jugado, ido de fiesta… Y no olvidemos que también hemos llorado en los malos tiempos. Siempre juntos, de un modo u otro. Quizás no físicamente, pero ya sabes… el alma, la mente y esas cosas unen a los hermanos de corazón y a los buenos amigos y a toda esta gente cursi. Joder. Sé que en estos momentos estás con esa sonrisa de "me quiero reír y no puedo" que tantas veces te sale en la cara cuando estás emocionado. Sé que me quieres abrazar, porque te conozco. Sí, _te conozco_. Y tú a mí. Conocemos lo mejor y lo peor del otro, pero aun así nos soportamos. Más o menos. Por eso mismo creo que eres especial: sigues a mi lado pese a todo. Eso te honra, España, porque yo sé que a veces soy… un poco difícil de tratar. Pero tienes paciencia, no como cuando eras aquel adolescente torpe y mandón que me intentaba criar como malamente podía. Pero ahora tú y yo somos adultos; nos hemos visto crecer. Juntos, cómo no. En todo este tiempo es **imposible **que no te haya cogido un mínimo de cariño. Cariño, eso es. Pero… cada vez pienso más que ese cariño no es el mismo que te tenía hace tres siglos, por ejemplo. Siento como si…»

Bélgica dejó de leer en voz alta y miró de soslayo a Romano, que estaba avergonzado y tan rojo como el tomate robot. Él negó con la cabeza, suplicándole que no continuara leyendo las palabras siguientes. Él, cuando las había escrito, se había imaginado que sería España quien las leería, de ahí que describiera sus sentimientos cursis. Bélgica, por su parte, se sentía mezquina por haber llegado tan lejos. Sonrió a modo de disculps y entregó la misiva a España, que seguía parado ante el robot tomate con los ojos acuosos y una sonrisa boba temblorosa. Se notaba que quería llorar de felicidad y abrazar a Romano hasta el alba.

—Parece que Romano y tú tendréis que charlar largo y tendido dentro de dos días —susurró Bélgica con una sonrisa dulce tras entregarle la carta.

—¿¡Y vosotros dos qué cuchicheáis? —preguntó Romano, evidentemente furibundo y ruborizado— ¡España, maldita sea, lo que viene a decir esa carta es que tu regalo te espera en el garaje! —respiraba con dificultad, casi jadeando. Se fue sosegando lentamente— A ver si te gusta más que esa bazofia de robot.

—¡El robot es asombroso! —protestó Prusia, pero ya nadie se molestó en darle la razón.

Todos los invitados bajaron al garaje para ver cuál era el obsequio que tenía Romano para España. Se sorprendieron al comprobar que no era más que una bicicleta.

Una bicicleta normal y corriente. Sin tomates, ni tortugas, ni balones de fútbol… Nada. Era una bicicleta normal y corriente. Como mucho podría destacar el lazo con los colores de la rojigualda atado al manillar. Justo cuando Prusia iba a comentar lo vulgar que era aquel regalo, España se abalanzó sobre su bici nueva y se montó veloz. Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del poco espacio libre que había en el garaje, riendo a carcajada limpia como no fuera más que un crío. Romano suspiró aliviado, contento por haber elegido algo que alegrara tanto a España.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, Romano! —España hizo que el timbre de la bicicleta sonase una y otra vez. Bélgica y Hungría sonrieron cuando el cumpleañero les guiñó el ojo—¡Me encanta! ¡No sabes cuánto me gusta, Romano!

—¡Ya veo, ya veo! —Romano intentó reprimir una sonrisilla repleta de satisfacción. Fracasó— Pero ten cuidado, no te vayas a…

España se cayó.

—Caer… —bufó.

Francia y Prusia intercambiaron una mirada vacía. No sabían si alegrarse por la felicidad de su amigo o morir de envidia porque Romano, con un regalo mucho más simple, había logrado sacar la más brillante de las sonrisas a España.

Mientras tanto, Romano ayudó a España a levantarse mientras ambos reían por aquella caída tan tonta. De algún modo, España convenció a su amigo para que se montase con él en la bicicleta, lo cual fue un poco complicado, pero no imposible. Bélgica les vitoreaba mientras daban vueltas por el garaje y Holanda pensaba en cómo chantajear al vendedor del robot para que le devolviera el dinero y, ya de paso, comprarse uno de aquellos yoyós con forma de tomate.

—Bueno, Romano, luego ya leeré el resto de la carta, ¿vale? —el aludido asintió tímidamente. España sonrió con ternura sin apartar la vista de su antiguo secuaz— Me ha gustado mucho lo que leyó antes Bélgica. Estuve a «esto» de llorar y lanzarme sobre ti para abrazarte todo el día.

—Menos mal que no lo hiciste.

—Me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho —admitió con una sonrisa. Antes de que Romano pudiera responderle, ya le estaba abrazando con cariño—. Muchísimas gracias, Roma. A veces no sé qué haría sin ti.

Romano simplemente correspondió al abrazo y se negó a decir nada más. En la carta ya decía todo lo que tenía que decir.

Hungría les hizo una foto discretamente. Bélgica reía, jocosa.

* * *

><p>La casa de España, horas antes rebosante de gente y vitalidad, ahora estaba vacía. O casi. Los únicos que quedaban eran el dueño y sus dos mejores amigos. Los tres estaban tirados en el sofá, riendo con botellas de vino barato en la mano.<p>

—Creo que hemos aprendido una valiosa lección, ¿verdad, Prusia? —comentó Francia tras beber otro tanto de aquel vino dulzón.

—Desde luego —eructó y acto seguido rió por su propia falta de respeto—. La moraleja es: «nunca regales cosas caras».

—Venga, que el robot ese me gusta mucho —España dio una patadita a Prusia, quien gruñó como respuesta—. Es un poco grande y no sé dónde lo voy a meter, pero es gracioso. Muchas gracias.

—Creo que al final Holanda tenía razón y deberíamos haberte regalado el yoyó con forma de tomate —bromeó Francia.

—¡Y tanto! —secundó Prusia— Creo que detrás de ese tulipán, se esconde una gran mente.

—Yo creo que os creéis que estoy obsesionado con los tomates o algo así —se incorporó y miró a sus dos amigos atentamente—. Me gusta comerlos, tengo un llavero con forma de tomate y admiro a Tomatito, el guitarrista flamenco. Pero ahí acaba la cosa —volvió a reír.

—Yo creo que te la pelas cada vez que vas al huerto a ver a tus tomates —dijo Prusia a la par que revolvía los cabellos de su amigo español—. ¡Reconócelo!

Francia estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose como para detener la locura de aquellos dos. Prusia, tras deshacerse del ataque súbito de cosquillas de España, también se incorporó y extendió los brazos.

—¡Me rindo! ¡El año que viene te regalaré un patinete! —dijo Francia casi a gritos.

—Propongo regalarle un pez de colores llamado Pezón —continuó Prusia.

—Conque vengáis a mi casa, os emborrachéis y montéis un pollo, yo soy feliz —admitió España entre risas. Prusia y Francia se unieron a él—. Eso sí, nada de secuestrar a Romano, rapar a Holanda mientras duerme, llenar los calzoncillos de Austria con boñiga o decirle a Bélgica que está gorda. Os conozco.

—Y ya sabemos las consecuencias de nuestros pecados, _Espagne_ —quiso beber más vino, pero la botella ya estaba vacía. Comprobó disgustado que sus dos amigos estaban en la misma situación que él.

—¡Ea, brindemos con nuestras botellas vacías! —exclamó Prusia. Las otras dos naciones asintieron— ¡Viva España! ¡Que viva muchos años más! ¡Y siempre con sus dos mejores amigos!

—¡Viva España! —secundó Francia, emocionado.

—¡Viva yo! —España se cayó del sofá tras gritar aquello. Prusia estalló de la risa, ensordando a sus amigos con su carcajada.

—Así no vas a vivir mucho tiempo —señaló Francia.

—¡VIVA YO! —gritó Prusia, lanzándose al suelo y aterrizando sobre España.

Francia, divertido al ver a sus amigos tirados en el suelo, abandonó la comodidad del sofá y se lanzó al vacío.

O al culo flácido de Prusia.

España creía que iba a morir aplastado por aquellas dos vacas, pero afortunadamente logró sobrevivir. Quizás no era el país más rico ni próspero, pero al menos durante aquel día fue la nación más feliz del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>MIERDA<strong>

**...digo, FIN.**


End file.
